Vreedlemania
Vreedlemania is the sixty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Somewhere in space, Pa Vreedle is asking Centur Squaar if their current location is the Great Vault of Sulkis. Squaar confirms this and Pa Vreedle also asks if it contains some Taydenite, but Squaar doesn't see any point in continuing the conversation. Pa Vreedle then points his blaster at Squaar saying it's a stick up. Pa Vreedle then attaches a chain to the safe and leaves out into space with it. Sceles tells Parry to drive faster but Parry just makes some grunting sounds. Pa Vreedle tells Sceles not to worry as he attached an explosive device to the Great Vault of Sulkis that will keep the law enforcement distracted. However, Sceles notices he said that he attached it to the wall of the vault and an explosion suddenly goes off damaging their space vehicle. Pa Vreedle grabs a piece of Taydenite but Sceles says that their vehicle is damaged. Pa Vreedle says they have one last resort: Ma Vreedle. In Bellwood, Ben and Rook are fighting in the back of the car and Sandra calms them down. Ben is surprised that Sandra accepted Ma Vreedle's dinner invitation and Sandra wonders why is that a problem. Ben says that Ma Vreedle is a criminal mastermind that almost killed him and Rook says that her sons blew up the Plumbers' Academy. Sandra says she knows of Ma Vreedle's complicated past but the two of them have bonded. However, Ben and Rook aren't convinced that Ma Vreedle will change and they arrive at the Vreedle's house in Undertown. Sandra's car gets stuck in a swamp-like mud and two large Pretty Boy Vreedles appear behind the car. Ben and Rook think they are going to fight them but the Pretty Boys help get the car out of the mud. Ma Vreedle appears thinking they wouldn't have shown up and Sandra forces Ben and Rook to greet Ma Vreedle. Ma Vreedle tells Octagon and Rhomboid to come over and Sandra offers Ma Vreedle flowers that the Pretty Boys quickly eat. Ma Vreedle is upset that the Pretty Boys ate before dinner but ends up slapping Octagon and Rhomboid much to their chagrin. Ma Vreedle then has the Pretty Boys wash their hands in the sewer muck, and Sandra decides to follow suit. Ben tries to stop her but fails. Just outside, Perry can be seen reading a map and looks toward the entrance to Undertown that leads to Ma Vreedle's house. Back in the house, the Vreedles are enjoying dinner except for Ben. Ma Vreedle notices that Ben hasn't ate anything and asks if he doesn't like her home cooking. Ben is about to reply but he notices all of the Pretty Boys staring at him. Ben then says he was going to ask for more and Ma Vreedle gives him more food. Later, everyone has finished eating and Ma Vreedle reminds Ben of the last time she tried to drain the ocean. Ben agrees, bringing up the last time she tried to blow up the sun, and Rook comments they stopped her then as well. Suddenly, a monster steals the pot of food and roars at them. Ma Vreedle has her Vreedles blast at the Krakken and Ben transforms into Gutrot to help them out. Gutrot prepares to hit the Krakken with some sleeping gas, but suddenly, Sceles leaps onto the Krakken. Ma Vreedle recognizes Sceles and Sceles manages to calm down the Krakken. Ma Vreedle also notices Perry walking over and wonders what he and Sceles are doing here. Pa Vreedle speaks up saying he has brought them there but Ma Vreedle isn't excited to see him. All of the Vreedles point their blasters at one another and Gutrot remarks to his mother that they should have left. Ma Vreedle says that Pa Vreedle has a nerve to come back and Pa Vreedle says he's back on good terms. Pa Vreedle says he has a "big haul" but Ma Vreedle doesn't believe him. Pa Vreedle proves it by giving her a piece of Taydenite; Sceles recalls it being the only piece they stole, only to be stopped by Pa Vreedle. Ma Vreedle hugs Pa Vreedle saying that their dad is home and the rest of the Pretty Boys join in. Gutrot turns back into Ben and Ben and Rook worry about the Vreedles being reunited. They were right to worry as, later, the Vreedles start to wreak havoc in Bellwood. The Plumbers are also seen trying to fight off the Vreedles to no avail. Sandra drives Ben and Rook into town and Ben tells Sandra to hide. Ben and Rook notice blasts coming from Billions Tower and the zoo and they both split up. At Billions Tower, Pa Vreedle and Perry are seen climbing up the tower and Ben asks Pa Vreedle what he is doing. Pa Vreedle tells him he thinks the giant letter "B" is foiled chocolate. Ben tells him that it's just a sign and why would anyone stick chocolate up there. Perry grabs the sign and takes a bite out of it only to spit it out and drop the sign. Ben transforms into Bullfrag and grabs the sign before it could fall on any people. At the zoo, Rook finds Sceles on top of an elephant and asks her what she is doing. Sceles says she wants a new pet but Rook tells her that those animals are dangerous. The elephant grabs Rook and Sceles asks Rook if he is a "wild animal". Rook says he has a girlfriend but on another planet. Sceles isn't bothered by this, suggesting that Rook is letting his guard down around her, and the elephant throws Rook away. Rook wonders if he is becoming infatuated with Sceles, before reminding himself that Sceles is a Vreedle, with whom he shares a grudge. At a gas station, Octagon and Rhomboid are seen exiting from it with stolen food. However, they notice Perry stealing a gas truck and they feel upstaged. Pa Vreedle suddenly speaks up telling them it's not their fault. Pa Vreedle then says that clone after clone, some will turn out bad and Octagon knows that he and Rhomboid are hopeless. Pa Vreedle tells them not to give up and leaves. Rhomboid is touched that their dad helped them out but Octagon revealed that he pickpocketed their favorite blasters. Meanwhile, Ben had just transformed from XLR8 trying to look for Ma Vreedle. Ben notices a bunch of Pretty Boys that just destroyed a Plumber truck and transforms into Feedback to fight them off. The Pretty Boys start to charge toward Feedback but Feedback sends them flying with electrical energy. Feedback says that the day cannot get any worse and, suddenly, Vilgax appears wanting to challenge Ben. However, Vilgax notices the presence of Ma Vreedle and quickly leaves much to Feedback's shock. Ma Vreedle allows her Pretty Boys to continue their destruction. Suddenly, Rook arrives in a truck and puts down a large roll of bubble wrap that the Pretty Boys and even Ma Vreedle start to pop. Feedback transforms back into Ben and Ben says that Rook "sent them packing" but the latter doesn't get the joke. Octagon and Rhomboid locate their mother and say that they stole a load of "bullion". Ma Vreedle, annoyed, says the boys stole "bouillon", as in soup. On cue, Sceles is seen on her elephant and brings Ma Vreedle a truck full of gold bars, leaving the boys dejected again. Octagon then knows another place with valuable items and walks off with Rhomboid. Later, the Vreedles continue to cause mayhem in Bellwood and Sceles blows a kiss to Rook. Rook admits to Ben that he is infatuated with Sceles but Ben doesn't want to hear it. Rook wonders where Sandra is and Ben calls her asking where she is. Sandra says she is at a museum park and Ben is worried. Octagon and Rhomboid fire a cannon at a sign and it prepares to fall on Sandra. Just before the sign crushes Sandra, Ma Vreedle saves her. Ma Vreedle says that mothers have to look out for one another, but decides to go back to causing trouble. Elsewhere, Ben and Rook are fighting a couple of grown Pretty Boys and Sandra calls Ben telling him that Ma Vreedle saved her life. Sandra tells Ben that he must look deeper and get into her head but that gives Ben an idea. Ma Vreedle can be seen stealing from a jewelry store and Ben transforms into Ghostfreak to get inside of Ma Vreedle. Ghostfreak, now controlling Ma Vreedle, tries to tell the other Vreedles to stop rampaging but Octagon and Rhomboid aren't fooled as it isn't their mother's usual speech pattern. The Pretty Boys start to crowd over Ma Vreedle but Ma Vreedle, gaining back control, knocks them off and expels Ghostfreak out of her body. Ghostfreak transforms back into Ben and Ben slams into a car. Ma Vreedle threatens Ben but Sandra arrives and tells everyone to stop fighting. Ma Vreedle angrily asks Sandra if she's telling her what to do and Sandra answers yes but as a friend. Ma Vreedle is surprised as she has never had a friend before but is more worried wondering where Pa Vreedle is. At Ma Vreedle's house, Perry is seen lifting a large bag into their vehicle and Pa Vreedle tells Sceles that she can't bring the elephant with her. Sceles reluctantly lets the elephant go and Ma Vreedle with Sandra driving arrives. Ma Vreedle angrily confronts Pa Vreedle, saying he has scammed her. Pa Vreedle admits he has done so and used her to replenish his fortune. Pa Vreedle then attempts to leave with Sceles and Perry but Ben gets in their way. They point their blasters at Ben and Ma Vreedle tells Ben to stay out of it as it is family business. Ben says it's his problem when they wrecked the city and transforms into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk leaps around dodging the blasters and knocking down some Vreedles. Sceles calls the Krakken to aid them and it knocks Kickin Hawk into Sandra's car. The Krakken attempts to finish off Ben but Ma Vreedle, seeing that Sandra is also in range of the attack, tosses the Krakken into the water. Kickin Hawk transforms back into Ben and Ben is surprised that Ma Vreedle just saved him. Ma Vreedle, however, says she was only saving her friend Sandra and that Ben just happened to be there. Before Ma Vreedle could turn her attention back to Pa Vreedle, he, Sceles, and Perry have already taken off. Sceles says goodbye to Rook and wonders if Ben would follow them. Pa Vreedle says he won't as he attached an explosive device to their vehicle. Both Perry and Sceles realize that Pa Vreedle goofed again and ended up attaching the device to their vehicle, and it blows up. Octagon and Rhomboid are impressed on how their father can blow things up and Ma Vreedle is upset that he is gone. While Sandra comforts Ma Vreedle, Rook remains troubled by his new-found affection for Sceles, and Ben wearily remarks that his mother should find new friends. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *Pa Vreedle and Centur Squaar make their Omniverse debuts. *Sceles and Parry make their debuts. *As Magister Patelliday said in O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Ma Vreedle made Vilgax cry. *This is the first and only episode in the entire franchise to feature every single member of the species-family Vreedle (Decagon Vreedle, the Omnitrix's DNA sample of the species, isn't counted as a true Vreedle) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson *Centur Squaar (first re-appearance) *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday **Morty (cameo) **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Jerry (cameo) Villains *Pa Vreedle (first re-appearance) *Ma Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle (first appearance) *Parallelogram Vreedle (first appearance) *Dodecahedron Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedle *Krakken *Vilgax Aliens Used *Gutrot *Bullfrag *XLR8 (cameo) *Feedback *Ghostfreak *Kickin Hawk Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Filler